Superhuman Preteens
by namelessfreak
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and their friends accidentally drink one of their new experimental sodas and gain superpowers.


Isabella, Irving, and I walk over to Phineas and Ferb's house and find Phineas and Ferb messing around with some chemicals.

"Hey Phineas." said Isabella, "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Hi Isabella, Jolie, and Irving." said Phineas, "We're testing out some new soda flavors, and we need some official taste testers."

The thought of new soda flavors immediately getting our attention, we immediately volunteered. When Isabella tastes the blue soda, she turns blue.

"Phineas?" she asked, confused, "Why did I just turn blue all of a sudden?"

"Some of the new flavors cause weird side effects." replied Phineas, "But don't worry. These effects are only temporary; they'll wear off quickly."

Just as Phineas promised, in a few minutes, Isabella's skin returns to its normal color. I taste a red soda, and Irving tastes a green one. I turn red and start breathing fire, and Irving grows plants all over his body. Phineas drinks a yellow one and Ferb, a neon green one. They both glow like lightbulbs, shining in the colors of the drinks they tasted.

"That was delicious, but a little spicy…" I said, between gulps of water.

"I feel itchy…" said Irving, scratching, "I must be allergic to this…"

When our side effects finally wear off completely, Phineas and Ferb's mom call us in for homemade pie. Irving grabs one of two big bottles of soda on the table that was sitting on Phineas and Ferb's soda taste-testing table to share with us while we eat.

"Mom, this has got to be the best cherry pie, ever!" exclaimed Phineas.

"I'm glad you like it, Phineas." said Phineas and Ferb's mom.

"Hey Irving, can you pass the soda bottle to me?" Isabella asked.

"Sure Isabella." replied Irving, handing the bottle of soda to her.

"Thank you." said Isabella.

Irving then passes the soda to the rest of us. We assume we are having regular soda, as I do remember Phineas and Ferb's soda taste-testing table did also have a large bottle of cola. After we finish our pie slices, though, we see how wrong we are. We go back outside to test out more soda flavors, when suddenly, Isabella blows out some ice.

"Did I just blow ice?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes you did, Isabella." replied Phineas.

Then, my eyes start glowing, and suddenly, I can see through everyone's clothes.

"Oh my gosh! I have x-ray vision!" I exclaimed, "I wonder, what else can I do?"

I pace around, and I suddenly find Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, and myself floating in the air.

"Yay!" exclaimed Irving, "We can fly!"

Ferb looks at one of the containers holding the new flavors of soda down below and somehow shoots lasers from his eyes.

"Ferb, you have laser eyes!" I exclaimed.

"Indeed, I do…" said an amazed Ferb.

"Let me see that bottle you got, Irving." said Phineas.

When Irving hands him the bottle, Phineas screams so loud it shatters something.

"This is not the regular cola!" he exclaimed, "This is one of our experimental flavors! Irving, I think you gave us superpowers!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Irving, taking out his camera and proceeding to photograph this moment.

I expect these powers to wear off very soon, but unlike the effects of the other sodas, the powers seem to last longer. I wonder if they may be permanent. Irving tries lifting Phineas up, and amazingly, he does so easily with just one hand. Then, all five of us arrange into a pyramid, like the ones I've seen cheerleaders do, and it turns out, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and I also have incredible strength. With that, we do contests to see who can lift the heaviest objects for the longest time. Phineas lifts the table with the containers of the experimental soda flavors, and Isabella lifts the tree. Irving lifts Isabella while she is still holding the tree.

"Beat that!" he said.

Ferb lifts all of us, and I lift all of Phineas and Ferb's house, including the backyard, with all of us still on it.

"Who's the strongest, now?" I said, smirking a little.

At first, I'm victorious, but soon, I struggle to balance the whole property on my hand. My arm shakes from all this weight, and it's clear the house and backyard is too heavy for me when I finally give in and put it back down. Still, we are having so much fun with our new powers, flying around and testing out our speed. Candace angrily storms in on us, ready to bust us, as usual.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" she shouted.

"Hi Candace." said Phineas, "We were testing out new flavors for soda, and apparently, one of them gives us superpowers!"

"So that explains how you lifted the house!" she said, pointing her finger and glaring at me.

"Let me demonstrate." said Phineas, lifting Candace into his arms.

"Aaah!" screamed Candace, "Put me down! Put me down!"

"All right, Candace." said Phineas, "Calm down."

Ignoring what Phineas has just said, Candace keeps screaming and panicking until Phineas puts back down on the ground. From seeing how Candace has just reacted, I can't help but think what a paranoid scaredy-cat she is.

"You'd think she'd be used to this kind of stuff by now…" I muttered.

Candace finally calms down. She shouts, "You are so busted when Mom finds out about this!" and storms off. We enjoy our powers for a few more minutes until we land on the ground on our feet. Clearly, even these superpowers are temporary. Candace returns with Phineas and Ferb's mom to find us relaxing in the backyard, drinking regular cola.

"Hi Mom." said Phineas.

"Hi boys." said Phineas and Ferb's mom.

"What?" Candace shouted, "But they were flying around and lifting things and stuff! Especially that tall girl in the green dress! She lifted our entire house and the backyard! And they had all these drinks in bizarre colors!"

"Uh huh." said Phineas and Ferb's mom, clearly not believing a word Candace has said, "Candace, Jolissa's just taller than the rest of your brothers' friends."

"But…but…" stammered Candace.

"Candace, I think I have to have a word with you." said Phineas and Ferb's mom.

With that, Candace and Phineas and Ferb's mom go inside the house, leaving us free to relax again.

"All things have to come to an end eventually…" said Ferb.


End file.
